Mine
by Eshkimo-Kisses
Summary: CLATO. Pretty much is just a jealous Cato and a pissed off Clove with alot of sexual tension. - Probably explains why I shouldn't drink and type. - The summary is probably as bad as the story. Let's just leave it at that.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! Was going to try my hand at lemons... But ended up with this.. I guess you could call it limes... maybe various citrus? But hope you like it! and please review! I need all the advice I can get!**

The door slammed behind him as he shoved her against the wall of the apartment. 'WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?' he demanded, she smiled at him sweetly, the look contrasting with the cold icy glare in her eyes. 'It was nothing.. remember? Nothing. You, Cato of all people should know that by now'. She swept past him with aura of indifference surrounding and made a direct beeline straight for her room, she reached for the door knob, opened the door, and then paused and looked back at him and said 'and while you decided to pull the moves on Blondie over by the chariot.. Marvel made me an offer.. and since clearly you aren't interested in me. Maybe I'll take him up on it' and proceeded to enter the room and shut the door behind her.

Cato stood there, replaying her words over and over in his head, yet somehow only managing to pull 'Marvel'. 'Offer'. 'Interested'. With a roar of rage shooting through him like his blood had been momentarily switched to molton lava, he shoved open the door of her room, while silently thanking whatever the fuck was up there, God. Devil. Or Whatever, that Brutus and Enobaria, had decided to go out drinking and mingling or whatever it was that mentors do.

As he stood at the door, Clove turned around and threw one of her many knives at him, missing his ear by mere millimeters, naturally he knew she meant to miss him and not take one of his ears, and sent him a contemptuous glare. Despite the fact she had just thrown a knife at his head and probably had more knives stashed throughout the room. He wondered briefly where the knife had come from as she hadn't had one in her hand since late afternoon, before he noticed exactly what she was wearing. She still wore her high heels from the Tribute parade, but had offset the shoes with sheer stockings that were held up by nothing but a black lace garter, which matched her lace panties and bra perfectly. The sharp edge of a knife concealed in the lacy top of her stockings gleamed at him, making him pay attention the slender legs that had been wrapped around him on more than one occasion, the legs he knew every inch of to the apex between her thighs to the lopsided heart shaped birthmark next to her knee, while the comparison between the silver blade and the supple skin making him temporarily speechless, and ache for the need to touch her, smell her, and ravage her until neither could handle anything more.

He loved it when she brought out the true twisted, sadistic side of her that she kept so carefully hidden, especially when she included her favourite knife in their '..activities', the various scars or 'art' covering his body was evidence of that fact. But as in all other aspects of their life, he demanded equality and in turn her body was mottled with finger sized bruises and scars lovingly traced and cut by him and his own sword. Some lovers leave lipstick prints, others leave notes or flowers. They left the only thing they knew how to give, pain with a side serve of sweet pleasure and in extreme cases revenge.

Pleasure and pain. There was always such a fine line between the two. And he craved it, he wanted her to dip her knife in his flesh and trace the intricate lines of his veins, but in return he wanted to feel her skin under his fingers, the cracking as her bones threatened to snap under his grip.

He wanted to hear her scream. Sure she moaned and gasped, they both did. But for her to scream was once in a blue moon. And to hear her scream. Especially for him as she rode the waves of pain and pleasure that only he could bring her, was the most beautiful thing he had ever heard.

Because she was his. and no-one else's. No-one could take care of her like he could, and while he was still alive and breathing. No-one else would ever have that chance.

She looked over at him coyly breaking him from his stupor and loosened her hair from the tight coil her stylist had put it in and shook the long raven mane over her shoulders, breaking their locked gaze momentarily and then looked back up at him through the curtain of hair that she had unleashed.

Her tounge flicked out to moisten her lips, giving him a glimpse at the perfect white teeth against the soft pink of her lips, that he knew would turn red and swollen when kissed passionately, it seemed like eternities had passed in those single seconds, but then when she spoke her voice had taken the tone of a sugary purr, the tone making him instantly hard until he heard exactly what was coming out of her mouth.

Clove turned towards the wardrobe against the wall giving him the perfect view of the back of her as she almost glided across the room teasingly swinging her hips in the way she knew he loved, 'So what do you think Marvel would like.? This black set? or maybe, perhaps, even something in white?' Pressing the button on her wardrobe it deposisted a sheer white negligee and matching frilly panties into her hands. He glared at the offending items of fabric, knowing that she would never wear something so sweet and virginal when he knew as a fact the virginal ship had sailed a long time ago. And as for the being sweet... He knew better.

Cato stepped forward into the room over the threshold stormed across the room to where Clove was standing, and proceeded to pull Clove up against him, and growled 'You aren't going to Marvel. Not tonight. Not tomorrow. Not Ever'. Feeling the heat of Clove's mostly unclothed body against his fully clothed one, and the hearing and feeling the hitch in Clove's breath as he dug his fingers into her waist and spun her around to face him. His hands slid down to her thighs and with a well practiced motion lifted her up so she was almost resting on his pelvis and so their faces were so close together, he could have counted every single freckle on her cheeks.

Clove arched up towards him knowingly and grinded up against him, making him gasp and his hips involuntry thrust against her, as she leaned forward her lips bypassing his, heading towards his cheeks, her lips skimming over them before finally her lips coming to rest next to his ears, before exhaling softly and allowing her lips to gently brush his earlobe until her tounge flicked out and hit the sensitive area before she pulled it into her mouth with uncharacteristic softness, nibbled on it gently and murmured 'then give me three good reasons why I should stay'.

_- That's it guys! Another wine drenched story posted at some ungodly hour. I seriously feel like Haymitch needing his booze to function normally. Should I continue? YES? NO? *points to review button* review and Clove might nibble your earlobes while you sleep...? tempting? yes? no? _


	2. Chapter 2

** Hello everyone! Thank you so much for all your reviews, story alerts, author favourites, etc. etc. You all are amazing and literally make me giggle and squeal and grin like an idiot! I'm so sorry about taking so long. I literally get the world's biggest writer's block that only seems to disappear when downed by wine or some other substance that all of you under 18's shouldn't be drinking. Unless of course you are Katniss and on the train to the Capitol. If you are drink away!**

**- but here is the next chapter.**

Cato quickly jerked his head back in order to remove his lobe out of her mouth so he could get a grip on his feelings and thoughts, before realising that like so many moments in their life together words were no longer necessary. Instead he chose to look down at her heaving breasts confined in the black lace bra, and grind against her centre giving her the friction that he knew from experience and past tense, that she so desperately craved and chuckled darkly at the thoughts swirling in his mind before telling her 'Kitten... He never stood a chance. you know he won't fuck you, cut you, or make you scream like I can. He doesn't know you like it rough, but prefer to fuck in a soft bed, and he certainly doesn't know that as much as a domineering little bitch you are in life or in battle.. That nothing makes you come harder than being completely, and utterly at my mercy. He then looked her in the eye refusing to back down and determined to win the upper hand, while running his hand up and down her thigh extracting the small knife from the lace of her stockings.

He managed to tear the knife free from it's lacy prison with a swift tug, and was rewarded with a ripped stocking, a small gasp, and a tiny gash on Clove's leg. Looking down and seeing the small trickle of blood mingle with the combination of lace, stocking and skin was enough to send any self control he had previously clung onto (quite admirably he might add) down the drain, he spun away from the wall he had propped Clove against in the burst of his rage, and proceeded to quite literally throw her onto the bed where she fell in a graceful manner, her hair splayed around her. The dark tresses a dramatic contrast with the white bedclothes, and with her legs spread apart. But before she had a chance to get up and run, scream or throw anything he crawled on top of her ripping off his singlet and coming to a rest between her splayed legs.

She stared up at him, not saying anything but with her eyes fixed upon the small knife he had held into his hand with an almost lustful look, and in that moment he knew, at least for tonight that he had won. That she wouldn't be going to Marvel's room that night.

He traced the knife up the stockings until he reached where they connected with the garter belt and sliced through them, allowing the stockings to fall around her ankles, and the strings of the garter to hang uselessly on her thighs before he continued dragging the knife up higher pressing the blunt side of the blade until the belt was completely cut off her body and lay on the mattress underneath her.

Taking his hand and the knife down lower, he then swept the knife across the crotch of her underwear and noticed with a perverted pleasure they were completely soaked through, and couldn't resist purring to her 'I'm sure this wasn't brought on by thoughts of Marvel, now was it Kitten?' smirking as Clove's only response was a breathy 'Fuck You' before throwing her head back and letting out a shuddering moan as the knife cut away her panties leaving her exposed to the air and Cato's appreciative gaze.

He gently ran a finger of the hand not occupied by the knife along her slit, making her buck into his hand trying desperately to get the touch she needed, but he refused to give her until she completely surrendered. Taunting her Cato moved his hand away from her folds, once his hand was lubricated and instead choose to stroke himself lazily moving to the end of the bed, while gazing at her form still splayed out in the postion he had thrown her in. While her eyes were set on his hand and member with the hungry expression of a District 12 Citizen faced with a Capitol banquet behind a cage.

Clove raised herself off the bed and almost crawled towards him gazing up at imploringly like she was in a trance, with any thoughts of Marvel or the District One room clearly evaporated from her head. He knew automatically what she wanted, as he had seen the expression in her eyes many times before, and he knew he had made the same expression to her more than once as well, and he noted with a brief nod of self satisfaction that it wouldn't be too long before she started begging him.

He continued his idle stroking, while inside all he wanted to do was desperately start thrusting savagely into Clove instead, and to make her scream his name for the Capitol and especially Dickhead.. Sorry. Marvel to hear and so they and him would know that Clove was his, and no-one else's.

Clove knelt infront of him, her hands inching up his legs, her nails digging in, starting to draw hints of blood, before he grabbed the long hair at the back of her neck and jerked her head up so her eyes were forced to meet his, the knife he had before, now lying abandoned on the floor and letting his other hand previously occupied, snake around her waist undoing the bra, and letting her final barrier fall to the side of the bed to join the knife.

He briefly ducked his head down, his tounge swirling across her breast and letting his teeth scrape along a hardened nipple making her give a gentle mewing sound of pleasure and to press against him, her body's way of asking for more.

Instead he detached himself from her breasts and looked up to face her again, after hearing her moan of disappointed and chaisted her 'You are mine, Kitten. No-one else's. I'm not sharing with Marvel. You know I don't like to share with others. Especially not when it comes to you' which made him think back briefly on all those boys in the training centre were stupid and that had tried to get his Clove. Even after she rejected them, and he had secretly threatened them without Clove knowing of course..

He traced the large jagged 'C' on her hip breaking him from his stupor and continued 'See this?' He traced the 'C' again, this time for Clove's benefit. 'This is mine. It shows ME that you are mine. It shows everyone that you are mine, and I don't want you to to forget it either, Luxury boy won't give you what I can, he can't give you this. Can he?' He then traced an intricate small carving on his own hip that read 'Clove' in perfect almost cursive lettering and forced her to look at it.

'And this..' he said before leaning in closer to her and pressing his lips against the spot in her neck that he knew worked everytime on her, and continued to whisper against her skin 'and this shows me. and you. That I am yours'

_- So Cato kind of gave his reasons.. and it turned out to be a bit more graphic.. and not quite what I had planned.. But now I've got to figure out if to continue or not. Clove was suprisingly quiet in this one, so I should make the next one about her being a sarcastic bitch again.. If there is a next one! Seriously. freaking writers block. Then I get ideas at like midnight.. When I'm up at like 7 for work every day. ehhh!_

_Hope you all like it! and remember review! and let me know your opinions!_

_I love you all! - Madi. (Eshkimo-Kisses) - also if you have tumblr follow me or drop something in my ask box. I'd love to talk to you all! Just PM me or something to get my URL! xx_


End file.
